Of Blackmail and Barney
by eternallyweird
Summary: [A Kuwabara Yuusuke mystery] Koemna is staying over and the duo discover a secret relationship with someone and Koemna. They use this information as blackmail! A tale of barney, sugar, and backstabbing! [COMPLETE]
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. Duh! If I did I would right good fan fiction.

I spell Yusuke. Yuuske, and I can't help it So I will spell it Yuusuke! So whatever! Okay this will be part one of the Yuusuke and Kuwabara Mystery!! 

Yuusuke: Great now we are the hardy boys!

Kuwabara: At least she made a fiction about us. All I see on the net is Hiei X Kurama.

Yuuskue: True. But Come on! This idea is so lame!

Me: Hey! In this fiction you get paid! By Koemna and me! So be happy!

Yuuskue: Finally!

Me: But…

Yuusuke and Kuwabara: But what!?!

Me: You will have to witness something bad…

Yuusuke and Kuwabara: Which is what!?!

Me: … I can't say!

Yuusuke and Kuwabara: ::sweat drop::

**

* * *

**

Of Blackmail and Barney  
Chapter One: The Beginning

_

* * *

This is a file from the mysteries solved by Yuusuke Urameshi and Kazuma Kuwabara. What I am about to tell you is top secret, and can never be repeated anywhere else. Cat fish? Now be warned because you will have to witness the horrors of barney and many other things…_

_The first file of the Yuuske/Kuwabara Mysteries revealed._

_Day One. _

_The Date is unknown. The Place is Unknown, and the time is unknown. The only thing we know is that …_

* * *

"That son of a bitch!" complained Yuusuke. He was in his green uniform, and was walking down the street. It has been at least a week after the defeating of Sensui.

"Jeesh Urameshi! Not so loud!" scolded Kuwabara. There were many glares coming from older woman with childreb.

"Ok!"said Yuusuke, "I mean that jerk better have something good this time! I am sharing a room with him and NOW I have to do his personal errands!" groaned Yuusuke said holding a bag of what seemed to be sweets.

"At least we don't any cases yet!" implied Kuwabara, "And there is no psychotic dude trying to destroy the three worlds!" At this comment Kuwabara got a glare from Yuusuke and continued walking. They finally reached a building and started walking up the stairs.

"I hope he doesn't expect me to hand wash his undies or something like that," said Yuusuke. Kuwabara looked at him in the expression of "Why did the fuck did you have to tell me that!"

"Well … Koemna has been acting weird lately … He's like well " started Kuwabara.

"He's like a psychotic pms-ing son of a bitch!" said Yuusuke.

"Guys don't pms!" sighed Kuwabara.

"I know that! But whatever it is he keeps bitching," said Yuusuke.

* * *

Flashback to three days ago …. Whatever that day is..

Yuusuke was holding a bag filled with many things like candy, soda, gum, …. And like things with a lot of sugar.

"Here is your fucking crap you ordered!" yelled Yuusuke tossing the bag to Koemna.

"I didn't want this!" yelled Koemna.

"That is what you wanted I wrote it down!" retaliated Yuusuke. Yuusuke stared at Koemna right now. His hair was messy and he was out of breath/

"Well …I .. I … don't like this brand!" managed to get out. Yuusuke then glared at Koemna who took a couple steps back from Yuusuke.

"Well don't just stand there go!" said Koemna.

Yuusuke growled and left the room stomping and muttering curses.

* * *

Back to Present Day …. Whatever that day is..

"Well maybe he is just adjusting to life in Ningenkai," suggested Kuwabara.

* * *

Flashback to Yesterday

Kuwabara was helping the junior prince chose new clothes. "Here," he said throwing some clothes in Koemna's hands.

"Ok now Koemna-san go to the dressing room its over there to the left," he said pointing at a room that had printing on the wall "Dressing Rooms"

Koemna followed Kuwabara's direction but instead of going left he went right. There was a shrill shriek coming from the dressing rooms. Everyone then ran to see what the situation was. Unfortunately for Koemna he went to the women's section, and was now getting hit with a purse and other onject these girls can get by a bunch of female teenagers screaming "Baka Hentai!"

Kuwabara sweat dropped and went to help the prince.

* * *

Present Day

"Well whatever it is! It is driving me insane!" said Yuusuke. He stopped at the door and rummaged through his pocket trying to find his keys. After a few seconds he found the key and poked it through the small key hole.

"Shit it's stuck!" cursed Yuusuke.

"Now what?" said Kuwabara.

"We go through the fire escape it leads right to the apartment," said Yuusuke.

"Damn door," Kuwabara cursed under his breath. He kicked the door and missed but instead kicked the wall. There was a dent, and Kuwabara began to hop around like a deranged rabbit. Yuusuke sweatdropped and began walking back down.

"Hey wait!" said Kuwabara who was trying to get to Yuusuke. When they reached the fire escape the two began to climb up.

When they reached the top they opened the sliding door and went to Yuusuke's room.

"Here Toddler Jerk! Here's your stup-," Yuusuke began as he opened the door. Both Yuusuke and Kuwabara closed their eyes and Kuwabara had to use his hands to cover his mouth so that he wouldn't scream, and Yuusuke was shaking a lot. Yuusuke quickly shut the door, and they began to breath very heavily.

What they saw was ten times worse than barney. Fifteen times worse than telletubbies, and twenty times worse than a history class.

"Did I see what I think I saw?" said Kuwabara as he breathed harder. Yuusuke nodded and kept saying, "Oh my god .. Oh my God!" Both of them started to pray hoping that what they saw was just their imagination. They prayed that their eyes were gouged out and they would be shot many times so that they would end their horror.

* * *

Authors notes: Well should I continue yes or no!?

Yuusuke: What is so bad anyways?

Me: ;::whispers in Yuusuke's ear;;

Yuusuke: OMG! O.O AHHHHHH!

Kuwabara: Is it really that bad!?

Me: ::whispers to Kuwabara's ear::

Kuwabara: OMG! O.O AHHHHH!

(Both of them scream for the next couple of minutes)

TBC


	2. Kuwabara’s Ingenious Plan

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.

Me: The people who are reading this be warned ….. be afraid! BE VERY AFRAID!

* * *

Kuwabara's Ingenious Plan  
Chapter Two

* * *

"MY EYES! MY EYES!" Kuwabara screamed rubbing eyes furiously.

"It's not that bad …OH WHO AM I KIDDING!!?!" said Yuusuke. Yuusuke was scared. **Very Scared! **

_'Let it be a dream … a nightmare! This can't be real! It's is just your sick twisted imagination! I am asleep! This is a bad dream! BUT MY SICK TWISTED IMAGINATION WOULDN'T THINK OF THAT!! THAT KOEMNA AND BOTAN!! OH GOD!' Yuusuke thought furiously._

"Who would have thought they would have been together?" said Kuwabara breaking the unusual silence.

"So you saw what I saw?" said Yuusuke.

"Yeah.." responded Kuwabara.

There was a long silence until …

"I GOT IT!" screamed Kuwabara. Yuusuke jumped in amazement that the taller teen actually figured out something. But … Yuusuke paused for a moment and thought, '_Please don't let it be his really stupid plans'. _He looked around him for an exit. Anything a door, a window, HELL even a doggy door! When Kuwabara turned around, and Yuusuke got up and sneaked to the door. Kuwabara saw him and punched him in the stomach.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Yuusuke screamed.

"Try that again and I will show you pain!" Kuwabara threatened, "NOW STAY HERE UNTIL I TELL YOU HEAR ALL OF MY PLAN!"

Kuwabara paused a little to let himself calm down, "We are the only know who know they are together? RIGHT?!? So we could use this to our advantage!? We confront them, and we'll tell them we know their secret! Knowing them they wouldn't want anyone to know! It will cause an uproar in Reikai!" Kuwabara explained.

Yuusuke looked at him in amazement, "How did you figure that out Mr. I-Get-Sevens-On-Test-And-I-Think-That-Is-Good?"

"URAMESHI!" Kuwabara roared his fist clenched and was ready to punch Yuusuke again, but this time Yuusuke dodged and instead punched Kuwabara in the face, and knocked him down.

"Ok that's a good plan, but …. It's _Koemna! _He was the one shoving his tongue down her-"

"SHUT UP! I AM TRYING TO GET THAT PICTURE OUT OF MY HEAD!" said Kuwabara cutting him off.

Several Hours Later

They had arranged a meeting with the lovely Reikai couple in the Kuwabara resident. The two thought it was very odd that both Yuusuke and Kuwabara had arranged both of them in the same room. But they went anyways.

"This better be important Yuusuke," said Koemna as he impatiently tapped his foot and crossed his arms. He sat on Yuusuke's bed, and Kuwabara thought, '_Isn't that the …' _he stared wide-opened and quickly thought '_HAPPY THOUGHTS!! HAPPY THOUGHTS!!'_

Botan was also there sitting on the bed with Koemna. Yuusuke was oddly in the back of the room drinking a can of soda, and Kuwabara was right in front of them with his hands on his hips.

Kuwabara cleared his throat and started,"We know." He simply stated Yuusuke slapped his forehead and cursed under his breath,"You friggin' idiot, Napoleon Dynamite style. Kuwabara turned his head and mouthed the words, "I know what I am doing,"

Botan and Koemna stared at Kuwabara for a couple moments and then at each other, and then at Kuwabara again. They looked at him as if he was insane or something.

"Nani?" said Koemna breaking the unusual silence.

"Yuusuke and I both saw you too frenching on Yuusuke's bed," he spat out the words as if they were vomit, and turned a shade of green at the thought and looked like he was about to vomit.

Koemna looked at Botan then Kuwabara then at each other and bursts into fits of laughter. Kuwabara turned red and screamed, "This is not funny we saw you!"

They laughed even harder and Botan was now in tears and Koemna was on the floor rolling with laughter. "YEAH LIKE I WOULD KISS HER!" screamed Koemna he managed to say between his howls of laughter, and Botan responded by saying, "Likewise."

Kuwabara and Yuusuke looked at each other and sweat dropped. '_No way man! That can't be part of my imagination! My imagination is not that sick and twisted! Their covering it up!'_

"OK THEN! NOW TELL ME WHERE WERE YOU AT 1600 hours! Said Kuwabara.

Koemna his laughter and said, "I was right here in Yuusuke's room," Kuwabara then responded by saying, "AH-HA!"

"I was in Reikai guiding some spirit because like that is my job," said Botan. Kuwabara then responded by a simple ,"Oh.." Yuusuke then slapped his forehead once more.

'_STUPID REI KAI !! DID SHE HAVE TO BE A FAIRY GIRL!! NOW SHE HAS AN EXSCUSE'_

"If there is nothing more to say then I will be leaving," said Koemna.

"I need to go as well," she said summoning her oar at hand.

"WAIT!" screamed Kuwabara. Botan and Koemna looked at him for a moment and waited and waited and waited. Finally, "I'm leaving," announced Koemna. "Me too," said Botan.

"But … But," Kuwabara stuttered. He looked around and finally spurted out, "CH.. CHICKENS!" Koemna and Botan stopped and looked at Kuwabara as if Botan had hit him with her oar a little to hard, and Yuusuke sputtered his drink.

"Well see here … Urameshi was drinking the soda … and its coke … WAIT! It's not actually the drug coke … but that doesn't mean Uramsehi … uhh," Kuwabara said he began to sweat and started to shake. He didn't know what to do and he got up the nerve and had done the unthinkable!

Kuwabara grabbed Botan around the neck and pulled her up and meeting his lips in a hard and passionate kiss.

Yes, you read correctly Kuwabara kissed Botan.

* * *

Author's Notes: I told you to be afraid to be very afraid!

THANK YOO REVIEWERS I WAS VERY LUCKY TO EVEN HAVE ONE! I THGHT THIS FIC WAS GOING TO BE A DUD!


	3. Double Crossing Bastard

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu hakusho

Ok I know I haven't updated in a while but im lazy…

**

* * *

**

Of Blackmail and Barney  
Chapter Three  
Double Crossing Bastard

* * *

Yuusuke spitted out his soda and began to choke, as Koemna began to cry out in shock. Kuwabara build away from the blue haired fairy girl, Botan stood there in shock. She wanted to smile but couldn't.

'_He's actually a good kisser,'_ thought Botan. That wasn't the concern right now; it was the reaction of the Reikai demi-god. Kuwabara turned to Koemna and he screamed out in horror. The expression on Koemna's face was mixed with sheer anger. It's like when Yuusuke accidentally dropped sake on Keiko's Gucci boots. Sake and leather do not mix.

"Run Kuwabara," said Yuusuke and Botan in unison.

Kuwabara was now very scared as the prince of the underworld took out his mafuken (I can't spell).

"Kuwabara, did you kiss Botan?" Koemna said in a nice tone.

"Uhhh sort of no …. I mean maybe?" said Kuwabara.

"Why did you do it?" he said as a vein from his temple bursted out.

"I have a good reason for kissing Botan," Kuwabara said hesitantly. He paused for a moment and an idea hit him. "Why do you want to kill me? If you were together than what other reason is it why you want to kill me?"

"Oh very clever Kuwabara," he said with a toothy grin, "Did you figure that out yourself? Yes we are together but you have no proof… unless you count your corpse,"

"Not exactly," said Yuusuke.

The three turned around and stared at Yuusuke forgetting that he was even there. He held a mini tape recorder in his hand. Botan and Koemna gaped, and Koemna dropped his Mafuken.

_"Why do you want to kill me? If you were together than what other reason is it why you want to kill me?"_

_"Oh very clever Kuwabara,_

"_Did you figure that out yourself? Yes we are together but you have no proof… unless you count your corpse,"_

Botan and Koemna groaned and were in shock.

"Yup that's right we have all the evidence we need right here," Yuusuke said.

"What .. are you going to do with that?" Botan asked.

"Whatever is necessary," Yuusuke responded.

Koemna pulled Botan into a deep discussion, abnd after a few minutes they came to an agreement.

"What's your price?" Koemna said.

"Each of you do whatever I want till the end of time," Yuuske said triumphantly.

" Absolutely not!" Koemna and Botan shouted in unison. " Who do you think you are, blackmailing us like this?"

" Okay, you don't seem to be happy about this." Yuuske paused for a moment, and then snapped his fingers. " You will be on chore duty."

Koemna growled and cast Yuuskel an even more evil look then the one he gave Kuwabara.

"Koemna, you will give me half of your salary and will randomly make a fool out of yourself whenever asked."

Koemna wished he didn't bring Yuusuke back to life, and was thinking about ways to torture him when he died.

"And Botan I get joy rides on your oar anytime I want, and you have to be a personal sevant. Meaning doing my homework and chores, said Yuusuke.

"Urameshi you don't even do your homework," said Kuwabara with his arms crossed.

"Ah and you Kuwabara you'll have to hand wash my lucky boxers," said Yuusuke.

"URAMESHI!" he yelled.

"Tsk .. task," Yuusuke said as he wagged his finger. "I have dirt from yoo too Kuwabara,"

"WHAT!" said Kuwabara

Yuusuke pressed his fingers as he played back the tape.

_"Uhhh sort of no …. I mean maybe?" _

_"Why did you do it?" _

_"I have a good reason for kissing Botan,". _

"_Why do you want to kill me? If you were together than what other reason is it why you want to kill me?"_

Kuwabara had only three words to say, "**Double crossing bastard!"**


	4. Revenge is Sweeeet

**Disclaimer: Pfft! I don't own anything**

Unleash your imagination and free your soul … without any plagiarism any charges will be fined UP TO $1000.

* * *

Chapter Four: Revenge is Sweeet  
By: xinsanexdreamerx

* * *

**Urameshi Residence**

"That double crossing!"

"Smug-faced bastard!"

"I hate him!" yelled Botan and Kuwabara in unison. Currently they were scrubbing the bathroom floor of the Urameshi residence.

"I hate him!" screamed Botan scrubbing harder with the brush, "I hate him … I hate him!"

They both sighed deeply and continued sadly scrubbing the floor.

* * *

**The Park**

"I hate you!" mouthed Koemna. Now dressed in a very bright purple barney outfit, a really STUFFY bright purple barney outfit. They were now currently at the county fair. Yuusuke snickered and pat Koemna on the back.

"Give me donut!" screamed a little boy as he crushed Koemna's feet. Koemna yelped in pain, and his eyes narrowed.

'_When you die … I'm so not letting you go to heaven..' _thought Koemna with a grin.

"I WANT DONUT NOW!" screamed the boy at the top of his lungs. Koemna covered his ears trying his best to muffle the noise. But resistance was futile.

"Alright! I'll give you your damn donut!" yelled Koemna handing the kid a sprinkled donut.

"WAAAH! Barney is evil!"

"SHUT UP! KID!" shrieked Koemna. He rubbed his temples slowly counterclockwise, and sighed loudly. The only thought in his mind was Yuusuke's head on a beautiful silver platter.

"SING THE BARNEY SONG!" yelled another little girl jumping up and down.

"YEAH!" agreed many other children also jumping up and down as well.

"Yes Barney," said Yuusuke with an evil smirk, "Sing the Barney Song!"

"NO!"

"And dance as well … remember I still have the you know what!" said Yuusuke waving the tape in Koemna's face.

The children giggled and nodded their head, gazing at Koemna with those stupid doe eyes. Koemna muttered a curse and then cleared his throat.

"I love you …  
You love me … (You know the rest….)

When Koemna had finished the song there was a long pause, and there were faint laughs. Another dead silence passed over the park until Yuusuke began to laugh. In all of his life, he had never head Yuusuke Urameshi laugh before, and it resembled the cackle of a witch. In a few moments the entire park was roaring, including the children, and Koemna vowed at moment to make Yuusuke pay dearly. No one made fun of Emna Daioh JR. and got away with it.

* * *

**Kuwabara Household**

"I say let's kill him," Kuwabara said gritting his teeth. Koemna and Botan backed away a bit from her for they were certain steam was coming out of his ears.

" Well, this wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for you," Koemna muttered under his breath.

" What is that supposed to mean?" The older teen snapped. Koemna sighed in return and gave Kuwabara a cold glare.

" You must have suggested to Yuusuke the idea of blackmailing us. He wouldn't have thought it up on his own," Koemna said. " He's too dense."

" I'm sorry, but wouldn't you have done the same thing in my place?" Kuwabara asked, throwing his hands above his head as he continued to walk in his pointless circles.

"No, I would have respected the privacy of other people and kept this happening a secret," Koemna responded. Kuwabara snorted loudly and sat on his bed.

"What was that for?" Koemna asked.

"Are you kidding me "respecting the privacy of other people" what a load of bull shit! You're the all mighty lord of dead that watches every single little thing we do. Up in his comfy office chair. Watching us on your plasma TV,"

"But that is what I do for a job. I have the dignity like a mature person,"

" I wonder if a mature person can kick your ass as well as I'm going to?" Kuwabara snapped about to grab the prince of dead by the collar and unleashing his spirit sword ten inches down his throat.

"Will you two quit it!" yelled Botan, "This is what Yuusuke wants us to do. Turning on each other so that our torture can be much sweeter.

"You're right, Botan," said Koemna and Kuwabara.

"And anyways at least Kuwabara has learned his lesson. And we can't change what has happened. Let's just kill Yuusuke and get it over with," said Botan. Both Kuwabara and Koemna gawked at Botan with their mouths opened wide. They were absolutely shocked that Botan would say anything like that.

"How about the Chinese water torture?" Kuwabara suggested, liking how Botan was choosing to handle the situation. " Or we could blow him up."

" No death, no violence, no water and no bombs!" Koemna said, his voice exasperated. It was like having to teach the new reikai tantei all over again, except these two lacked more brain cells. But he had to admit to liking the ideas of torture. Koemna smirked as images of Yuusuke's internal organs being eaten by vultures. But it would have been way too much work for Koemna, and his father would kill him.

" I have a proposition," Koemna offered instead leaning back on the chair in Kuwabara's room. " Why don't we beat Yuusuke at his own game?"

" What, you mean blackmail the bastard?" Kuwabara asked, an evil grin swallowing his face. " Keep talking."

" Incriminating evidence is needed...something that Yuusuke would do anything to keep out of the hands of others." Botan suggested.

"Hm….," they all said in unison.

"I got it!" said Kuwabara, "Let's beat him up and leave his remains in a pile of compost,"

Koemna sighed rubbing the bridge of his nose, "What did I tell you about violence?"

" How about someone watches over his actions, finding out his weaknesses." Suggested Botan.

" I know that he's ugly, has no personality, is not human, was not raised with human beings, has never kissed a girl since Keiko, has the hots for the shrimp or Kurama, is a--" Kuwabara listed.

" No, no, no!" Koemna cried out, grasping his head. "Kuwabara, those aren't the weaknesses I'm talking about, and I doubt that any of them are true."

" Yeah, he's perfect," Botan said, shaking her head vigorously. She reached into her kimono sleeve and pulled out a small pocket book and shook it as she spoke to add empathizes to her words. " It says in here that Yuusuke is a Virgo, which means that he's a perfectionist. No weaknesses whatsoever. Oh, I'm a Cancer! It says that I'm overly emotional. I am not! This book is stupid!" She tossed the book out of the window and began to cry about how she would never find true love.

"Anyways…." Koemna said, "You can't use the words Yuusuke is perfect in the same sentence and order…"

"No shit," Kuwabara snorted.

Botan moaned and stretched out, wishing that she could go to sleep and everything would be put behind her. There was no hope; she was doomed to be at the mercy of someone like Yuusuke. Well, it could always have been worse -Emna could have found Koemna and her making out.

"WAIT A MINUTE!" Kuwabara exclaimed. Koemna and Botan stared at him for a long time, and on thought ran through their minds, '_He's insane…'_ Kuwabara then rushed into his closet throwing articles of clothing out, and after a couple of minutes Kuwabara had a video in his hand. He grinned and played the video.

"A movie! Where's the popcorn?" Botan exclaimed.

"What is this?" Koemna asked ignoring Botan's comment.

"It's something that we should watch," replied Kuwabara.

* * *

**Five Minutes Later**

"Was that Yuusuke?" Koemna asked shaking with laughter.

"In a girl's uniform?" Botan said pointing at the television screen.

"Dancing to …to,"

"Yup," said Kuwabara,

"Where did you get this?" Botan asked Kuwabara.

"Yuusuke lost a bet, and the loser had to wear a girl's uniform," said Kuwabara.

"THIS IS PERFECT!" exclaimed Koemna, "All we need is too implant the perfect scenario, and Yuusuke will be begging for mercy!"

* * *

**The Super Super Super Secret Meeting Place …AKA the Urameshi Residence**

"Interesting offer, but no deal," said Yuusuke sipping a glass of water. Koemna placed videotape on the table.

"What's this?" Yuusuke asked.

"This is THE TAPE," Koemna said coldly. Yuusuke's eyes widened a mortified expression played on his face, and as he opened his lips to protest no words had came out.

"The game's over Urameshi … give us the tape and we will give you what you want," said Kuwabara.

"Yes … Yuusuke please give us the tape," said Botan.

Yuusuke stood up and said, "I don't know what you're talking about…"

"Don't act stupid Urameshi," said Kuwabara gritting his teeth.

"Yes, Yuusuke can you please give us the tape?" said Botan a little bit louder as with an irritable tone.

"Don't be polite to the enemy!" yelled Koemna "Just because you had a crush on him,"

"I didn't have a crush on him!"

"Yes you did!"

"No I didn't!"

In the midst of the argument Yuusuke seized the chance to take advantage of the situation. He quickly grabbed the tape and darted towards the door.

"HE'S GETTING AWAY!" Botan cried out.

Kuwabara instantly darted to the direction that Yuusuke was heading and tackled the younger man. Once again, Yuusuke tumbled down the stairs but this time, the tape escaped his grasp and skidded across the floor. Botan began to run towards it but Yuusuke grabbed her by her boot and she fell flat onto her face. Kuwabara seemed to have become dazed by the fall because he was wobbling once he had gotten up. Deciding the less of them, the better, Yuusuke jumped up despite the numbness in his legs and punched Kuwabara in the stomach. The red haired man staggered before falling neatly on top of Botan, thus making escape for her nearly impossible.

The tape was in front of him now. Only a few steps and he would have it. But then he remembered about Koemna and the other tape. The one with him and his...dare. He smirked, quite like Hiei, and waved the videocassette mockingly.

" Koemna, let's just call this even," Yuusuke said, nervously looking from the tape on the floor to the one in his hand. " It's clear that you have the upper hand in this situation but, there comes a day when the right thing must be done."

A flicker of doubt was revealed in Koemna's eyes and he took a step back, not knowing what to do. Behind Yuusuke was an entangled Botan and Kuwabara, both of them looking at him expectantly. What would they have done? The answer was simple: resort to violence.

He sighed and took a long look at the black tape. Truth be told, he wouldn't want people to be viewing it. Such a terrible violation on someone's privacy, and he doubted that Yuusuke would have revealed his relationship with Botan anyway. Well then, there was only one thing to do. Yet before he could extend the tape to Yuusuke, he went running towards the tape on the floor.

"BASTARD!" Koemna shrieked charging and screeched a war cry. Due to the anger and the adrenaline rush somehow Koemna was able to propel his legs to the same speed as Yuusuke. It was difficult for him to take the tape out Yuusuke's hands. The two stopped running and began to wrestle each other for the tape. Finally after minutes of struggling Koemna was able to obtain the tape.

"This ends now…." Koemna hissed sending the video between his foot smashing it until there were little pieces remained.

"NOOOO!"

It was over. Koemna, Botan, and Kuwabara were free of Yuusuke's reign of terror.

* * *

**Days Later (I don't know when) …. Minamino residence**

"What's this fox?" Hiei spitted irritably.

"It's a tape Kuwabara-kun gave me. He said that he didn't know what was on here, but hopefully it would be something entertaining," Kurama said putting the videocassette into his cassette player, and pressing the play button.

"Baka ningen," Hiei said under his breath.

Five minutes later 

"Was that Yuusuke?" Kurama asked his emerald eyes wide open. Hiei nodded in reply, and said.

"What would you think the detective would do to keep this tape from the public eye?" He smirked his trademark smirk.

"Anything," Kurama replied his eyes now gold.

* * *

_OWARI_

* * *

AND THE MORAL OF THIS STORY IS TO NEVER BLACKMAIL ANYONE!

SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE!

REVIEWS ARE PRAISED

READING IS THANKED

FLAMES ARE NECESSARY


End file.
